


when i'm ready i will fly us out of here

by shsl_loser



Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Floris | Fundy, irl schlatt is p cool but smp schlatt can suck a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: the three of schlatt's abuse victims talk in the dawn of his presidency
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity & Floris| Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	when i'm ready i will fly us out of here

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like i know fundy is canonically younger than he is (up for debate really because ghostbur said it) but he's still 21 here :)

it was three in the morning, and tubbo had just finished his paperwork. being schlatt's right-hand man meant that he often had to accompany the president everywhere he went, and that meant tubbo wasn't able to find time during the day to do his tasks and chores. his dyslexia often hindered his written work too.

he was so relieved to be able to go home. his spine ached from being curled up at a desk for the better part of three hours, and the rest of his body throbbed from the last time he had accidentally offended schlatt.

he left the white house and started on the path to his house, distracted by the not-so-great feeling twinge in his ankle. tubbo bumped into both fundy and quackity, who had been walking together.

_"sorry mr. president! i didn't mean to bump into you! i'm so sorry! can i do-"_

_"tubbo do you ever shut the fuck up? sorry this and sorry that, i'm tired of hearing it!" the president roared._

_"sorry! i'll-"_

_tubbo was cut off by a slap to his face and a glare from schlatt._

"-ubbo! tubbo!" fundy called. the boy focused his gaze on the fox's face.

"welcome back to the land of the living niño!" quackity smirked at him, and tubbo flushed.

"s-sorry, i'll just-"

"nonsense! come chat with us a little bit tubbo," quackity grabbed his arm and tubbo flushed again when he flinched.

thankfully, the two older boys just ignored the reaction. they led the teen over to the docks, and tubbo perked up at the sight of them.

"why're we here?"

"can't we just hang out with you toobo?" quackity exaggerated fluttering his eyelids before giggling.

"nope!" tubbo played along and stuck his nose up. "i'm simply too busy. i don't have time for the docks!"

quackity gasped, holding a hand above his heart. "betrayed by a child!" he called out.

"settle down you two," fundy rolled his eyes, but tubbo could see the small smile on his face.

the three sat down together at the docks. 

"'s quiet," murmured tubbo.

"yeah, don't get much of that with schlatt around," fundy scoffed. the other two flinched at the mention of his name.

"d'you think if we pushed him into the lake here, someone would figure out it was us?" quackity pondered, staring out into the water with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"nah, the fucker can't swim. all we have to say is 'we tried to save him, honest! just nobody wanted to touch his mangled ass hands so we couldn't get him out!'" fundy snorted.

"does he even wash his hands?" tubbo wrinkled his nose.

"oh my god, does he?!"

the three giggled over the absolute absurdity of their president having never washed his hands.

"this is nice," tubbo sighed, before yawning and resting his head on quackity's shoulder.

"oh! goodnight toobo!"

"goodnight tubbo,"


End file.
